Template talk:Infobox area
Second image, not map I know, the "map with notes" field only recently has been removed from the infobox, but I think the possibility of having a second image in the box would fit some locations quite well. I don't speak of a map with notes or treasure markers or such, but especially interior locations, such as many houses in cities and villages, would benefit from an outside view in addition to the interior map. (See the Shop of Silence, for example, where I have placed this second image simply at the area icon field. ;) Sure, the second image still could be added in a gallery, but right above or possibly below the map (I'd even prefer the former) at the top of the infobox would give the reader a quick and proper impression of the location and its vicinity, to be able to quickly and proper recognize it in the area. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 00:07, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ---- Right now there’s no standard how to place images on this wiki. On one hand we have Imoen page, where portrait (first) & screenshot (second) are galleried in IB, on the other hand un-portraited NPCs like Mizhena are screenshot (first) & mod portrait (second). There’re also pages in which source images can be directly exported from NI such as areas, items, spells. Normally I’d say only NI-ed source images (except map notes/portrait for obvious reasons) go into IB, all screenshots go to the Gallery article heading. Take a look at Dradeel's Cabin, if we can agree upon that, I’ll delete the in-game images row from some IBs, and all outer views for shops/caves, which are definitely screenshots will be listed in the Gallery heading, this way it’s quick enough impression (except it’s on the bottom) and the location can always be pinpointed via co-ordinates. Islandking♔ ♙ 04:21, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ---- Take a quick look at this example from another wiki (not "mine", but similar, and sufficient for the comparison ;). There are three images in the infobox: an outside view of the building, the world/outer area map location, and the inner, local map at the bottom. Then screenshots of the interior in the gallery. That second image, location on the outer area map, isn't necessary/useful for BG, because it would only reflect the screenshot that's used for the first image – but the outside view to quickly recognize the building, and then the interior map, that's what I think is useful for the reader. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:41, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ---- That could be a possibility, though it’s still connected to the talk topic we just started. Take Gnoll Stronghold for example, if we were to merge the three caves into their parent map, how do we group the three outside views and other images in the IB? Of course, it wouldn’t be an issue if we were to separate them all. But there're some rare cases such as Watcher's Keep Compass Level that are a little hard to deal with this way. Islandking♔ ♙ 16:01, November 27, 2017 (UTC)